


Lucky Lou

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just went to this concert as Percy's wingman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt Lucky.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Arthur looked around and wondered what he was doing here. He’d had no idea who ‘Lucky Lou’ was, Percy had dragged him to this little venue because he wanted to meet this girl. Sighing, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked around. People were dressed in 60s rock’n’roll clothes. Dresses with dots and petticoats, high heels for the girls, rolled up sleeves and lots of pomade in their hair for the men. Arthur assumed that the band would play 60s music. Okay, he could do that for a while. But if Percy didn’t at least get the girl’s number by the end of the night, this was the last time he’d function as his wingman. 

When the band started, Arthur listened for a while. They weren’t half bad, but it just wasn’t his kind of music. So he looked around and watched people dance.

He startled when a bloke shoved a bottle of beer in his hand. 

“Here, you looked thirsty.”

Arthur blinked. Aside from the clothes and the ridiculous hair-do, the man was kind of cute. “Thanks.” When the man looked at him expectantly, he opened the bottle and raised it before taking a sip. 

Just then the guy took the bottle out of his hand and set both of them down before he grabbed him and started to dance. 

“Man, you’re stiff. What are you? Footballer?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The man with the blue eyes laughed and his quiff fell out of place a bit. “So I was right. Two left feet.”

“Hey!” Arthur glared, but the bloke just laughed it off and kept on dancing. 

After a while, Arthur just enjoyed. He wasn’t the greatest dancer, he knew that, but it was fun watching this man lose himself in the music. 

The concert was drawing to an end and Percy came over, slightly shaking his head. The girl wasn’t interested in him. “Can we go?”

“I…err….” Arthur threw the dark-haired bloke a look.

The man winked and held out his mobile to him. “If this isn’t your boyfriend, I’d like to call you.”

Snatching the mobile out of his hand, Arthur typed in his name and number. “I’d like that.”

When he handed the device back, the man leaned over and put a kiss on Arthur’s cheek and then vanished into the crowd. 

As Percy dragged him out of the venue, Arthur realized that he didn’t even know his name.


End file.
